


Egg Babies

by heeroluva



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Eggpreg, F/M, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Elisa never dared hope for children with him, but he shows her that it's very much possible.





	Egg Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



_Egg baby_ , he signs to Elisa one day as they swim in the shallows of the river.

 _Yes_ , she signs back in agreement. _Eggs are babies._

He shakes his head, his frustration tangible as he reaches for her hand and presses it against his lower stomach. 

Elisa’s eyes go wide with dawning realization as she feels the bulge that she is certain hadn’t been there before. 

_Ours?_ Elisa asks, not daring to hope, having never dreamed that it would be possible. 

In response, he takes her hand and guides her into the depths of the river beyond a bend where the current is sluggish. He glows as his hands cup her breasts, his cock emerging from its protective folds. 

Elisa moans as he wraps himself around her, welcoming him into her body as she has countless time before, but this is different, already she can tell. There’s a pressure around them, electricity building as he thrusts within her. 

As a sparks suddenly dance across her flesh, shocking her nipples, her clit, stimulating her both inside and out, Elisa cries out soundlessly. She presses her mouth to his as she feels the first egg slip down his shaft, crying out again as it spreads her uncomfortably wide. There’re a sharp pinch before it sinks into her untouched depths, settling heavy into her. 

They writhe together, pulled slowly through the water by the gentle current, the flow of water caressing them. Each time they’re together like this, Elisa is awed, never realizing just what she’d been missing. 

When the last off the eggs slip into Elisa, maybe a dozen or so, her stomach bulges slightly, more prominent than it had appeared on him, her frame slighter, and she can’t help but press her hand against it, overwhelmed. When his hand settle over hers, his thumb tickling at her clit, she comes, convulsing around him. 

He propels them through the water, hips grinding into hers as he chases his own release. Sharp teeth scrape across her neck before closing over one peaked nipple, and she comes again as he fills her, back arching when it doesn’t stop, her stomach expanding more. 

When he pulls out, the expected gush of white doesn’t follow, his seed somehow still trapt inside of her. Still glowing, he presses both of his hands to her belly, and he raises excited eyes to her. 

_Our egg babies_ he signs to her, clearly happy. 

Elisa smiles gleefully, pulling him close for a kiss before darting away playful, laughing as he gives chase.


End file.
